This application requests funds to continue support of a well integrated basic and clinical sciences predoctoral training program. The training program links 20 programs in 7 graduate schools within the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The two universities provide well equipped modern biomedical clinical and basic science research facilities. Alone the University of Pittsburgh ranks 5th in overall NIH research funding, and with the added expertise of CMU, our program is considered one of the top neuroscience, immunology and bioengineering training centers. We offer a pioneering and flexible curriculum that integrates PhD and MD training throughout the course of the program. Our program focuses primarily on research and clinical training; however, students participate actively in professional development workshops and receive extensive mentoring in developing their careers as combined degree graduates. Ethical training in responsible research conduct is an integral part of the curriculum. Of the training faculty within the affiliated progras, 104 are currently directly involved in the program. PhD thesis advisors are approved by our steering committee. Trainees are provided thorough graduate medical and career advising throughout the program. Upon matriculation, each trainee is assigned a Career Advisor who in conjunction with the Program Director and the entire Career Advisory Committee guide the student throughout their training and beyond into post-doctoral fellowship and residency positions. Currently there are 88 students (6 URM, 1 with disability) in the program. Funds are requested to support from 20-28 trainees for a period of five years beginning July 2012. Data are provided to support our belief that we have a proven history of attracting outstanding trainees and placing them in positions for future career development. Trainees are selected from a national pool of well over 350 applicants with superior academic records. The average MCAT (11) and GPA (3.72) for matriculants are quite competitive with current MST Programs. Graduates of this program continue to achieve premier post doctoral and residency positions while our earliest graduates have obtained world class faculty and industrial positions.